


Coolant

by cerisemoon, Verdin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Girl Power, We'll see how they get along, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisemoon/pseuds/cerisemoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdin/pseuds/Verdin
Summary: A desperate world calls for desperate measures, and the Glacian has her eye on a promising candidate.





	Coolant

“Who's she?” Cindy's eternally oily finger poked on the black-haired woman.

Prompto shooed her away. Those pictures were his greatest treasure, encapsulated memories of a time then there still was sun, when there still was happiness, when there still was Noct. He liked to go through the prints when he was in a dark mood, sitting with a cup of cocoa. With marshmallows. Marshmallows were among the things that seemed untouched by things like eternal night or time passing, at least the kind they stored at Hammerhead.

Iggy had once touched one of them and decided without even tasting that those were unfit for human consumption, but would Iggy couldn't see... He beat himself for the thought, but it was true nonetheless.

Carefully he wiped away the fingerprint.

“That's Gentiana. A friend of Luna, and her guide. I mean, she was, before everything went to shit. You remember Luna? Pretty blonde, princess, kinda married to Noct?” He forced a smile. It still hurt.

“You got more pics of her?” Cindy had her chin in her hand.

“She's your type?” Prompto was slightly irritated. Cindy never striked him as a person that had any type that wasn't covered in chrome, as much as he hoped she had.

“I like her style. She's so _oldschool_.”

“She's _complicated_.” That put it mildly.

“I dig the whole color scheme she's got going. Playing with finishes for contrast instead of colors. Tried that out once, but the matte laquering didn't hold up as the as the rest, and as soon as the paintjob starts getting messy, the whole car looks like a piece of crap.” She looked as his face and giggled. “What did you think I'd say? 'Nice tatas, got her number?'”

Prompto felt the heat rising in his ears and started fishing for other pictures where the godess incarnate. There she was. Here. And here. Always smiling and in impossible places.

_Always by your side._

“Sorry, didn't want to spoil your mood.” Cindy thumped him and stole the hald-molten marshmallow from his cup.

“It's nothing.” He forced a smile. “You can keep this one.” He handed her a shot of the heads of two chocobos he took because chocobos, with Gentiana quite close to the camera. Smiling. That was what she did.

***

Time passed.

The picture landed on the wall in her workshop where Cindy pinned down things the inspired her, so there was a smiling lady among a mix of motors and machines and pin ups and cute animals now, sometimes hidden by blueprints when she had new plans and work to do. Work was something that never ended these days, and she even liked the new challenges the darkness brought. It needed thinking out of the box, and she discovered she was really _good_ in that. Plenty of uses for the crap people left behind, and she was especially proud of the makeshift greenhouses that grew a decent amount of fresh food for the outpost. Little lights in the darkness.

 

It had been a long time since the darkness fell. Or at least, it felt like it had. Age and exhaustion were deep set in most faces she saw these days, it was rare to see a smile. But that photo, it always brought a grin to Cindy's face. A smiling woman, captured in a timeless photo. She wasn't affected by the darkness. She wasn't tired, or miserable. Cindy hoped one day she'd see that smile herself, and let the lady know how she'd inspired her. She wondered where the woman was, how she was dealing with the darkness. She'd have to ask Prompto next time she saw him, she told herself, as she pulled herself away from the wall to work.

 

It wasn't the first time she had these thoughts, but then, probably everyone had them, keeping them upright, keeping them from simply giving up.

Cindy missed the times when the cars she could work on were curvy, streamlined creatures instead of bulky, tank-like things. She had kept one of the previous models of the royal Regalia. It was never as fast, and she had used some of its parts to pimp the Prince's car, but it still was there.

 

She worked on the old Regalia whenever she felt these kinds of thoughts creeping up on her, picking it apart and building it back up again until her gloves were soiled. Another outpost had fallen to daemons today, and in her anxiety, she'd removed the engine, hoisting it up onto her work table. She fiddled around with the cylinders, when she heard a knock on the garage wall. Eyes fixed on the car parts in front of her, she called out. “Y'know, ya don't gotta knock or nothing', there ain't no door.”

 

A giggle, sweet and ethereal. Crystals clinking against each other. “I did not want to risk a screwdriver hitting anything precious. You curse enough as it is, beautiful child. But pray, do not let me disturb you. I just bring tea.”

 

Cindy's brow arched at the unfamiliar voice, and she turned around, placing the cylinder down on her desk. Her eyes widened and face flushed slightly upon seeing the woman. “Mighty kind for a stranger.” She smiled nonetheless, and extended a hand to the woman before her. “I'm reckoning you're the lovely lady in Prompto's photos? It's nice to meetcha. Name's Cindy Aurum, friend o' his.”

 

The slightest cock of the head sent the black strands dancing. She indeed brought tea, two cups and a pot on a laquered tray. Whoever put those dishes together even thought of the mechanic's sensibilities, exchanging delicate porcelain for sturdy white mugs. It was hard to say that she was __prettier__ than in the photos. She was different. Less __there__ , more like the massive white cloud an engine with too much water in it would produce on a cold day. Lacking soliditiy. “That I know.” She smiled, her eyes closed.

“You've been calling for me, dear girl, more than once, and you did so with...”, again that little chuckle that prickled like snowflakes on Cindy's skin, “... a wonderful lack of all wishes. And here I am, not even knowing if you drink tea.”

 

The blonde felt a blush creeping up on her face, alongside a smile. “Lucky you, tea's my preference nowadays.” She picked up the engine off of the table, and placed it onto the floor heavily, leaving space for the tray.

 

“Your name's...Gentiana or somethin' like that, right? How've ya been doin in the dark?” She asked, pulling up a chair for the woman. “Ain't never seen ya around in person before.”

 

“Gentiana.“ A slow nod. “That works.“ She put down the tray on the workbench, pouring tea into the mugs, way more tea than it would have fit into the pot, and offered one to the mechanic before she sat down. The tea was hot and dark and fragrant, somehow flowery, that much Cindy could smell even over the usual oil of her workplace.

“You just did not look properly, dear girl. Few people do. But that is not what I came here to talk about.“

 

“Oh yeah?” Cindy took one of the mugs, cupping it in her gloved hands. “Reckon I've been a mite busy these past few years, but alright.”

 The tea was warm, and a comforting scent arose from the mug. She smiled as she took a sip.

“What did ya come to talk about then?”

 

“Mmh...”, she licked her lips, looking for the right words. “Your status within this little community and the liabilities and rights that might arise from it.”

 

Cindy felt her skin prickle, and she sat up straighter. “Liabilities? I don't know about you, but I've been bustin' my ass workin' over here an' I ain't never put nobody in harms way. I'm helpin' people.”

 

“This is a bit... complicated.” Gentiana blinked, a short flash of jade green eyes under long lashes. “I know you're helping people, and they know too. They know so well that they don't pray to the Six anymore when they need help around here, they pray to Saint Cindy of Hammerhead. The Six are only good for curses these days, and...”, she pinched her nose and sighed, “...if I hear about my __tits__ one more time, I'll...” She exhaled and took her own cup. “I'll drink tea and smile.”

And she drank tea and smiled.

 

Cindy shook her head, and scoffed as she settled down, picking her mug back up. “Well, I don't know about 'Saint Cindy', but people sure aren't too happy with the Astrals, ya got that right. Can't say I blame 'em.” She said, shrugging. She started then, biting her lip, and backtracked her sentence. “Not that I agree with 'em, I can un'erstand that it ain't all the Six's fault. Seen the boys get their hineys saved by them more'n a few times, but after what that Leviathan did to Altissia, and Ifrit's whole...thing? S'not something people can forget.”

Eyeing her mug, she ran a finger around the rim. “Now Prince Noctis is gone, and the world's gone dark.” Her voice was hushed, but she looked up from her drink after a while. “People...People wanna look to something tangible. They want something to trust, and something to blame. Heck, who am I to turn away people comin' to me? Better'n bein' the one they hate. Maybe that's just my being selfish though.”

She smiled, and laughed quietly. “What am I doin' talkin' about somethin' so miserable with a stranger. Sorry to bring down the conversation. The tea's lovely.” She commented, tilting it in Gentiana's direction.

 

“Thank you. For the compliment and the truth.“ A tiny smile parted her crimson lips. “But you see, as you grow old, you grow grumpy. Forget about those you once loved. Those you once adored, those who once adored you. Who brought prayers and gifts. Most of us got... a tad grumpy by now. But in the end, this is why I'm here. To make one of those offers that are too __interesting__ to be true.“

 

“Six know I can attest to that.” Cindy placed her mug down, and leaned forwards, crossing her legs. “But, that's what friends are for. Keep ya company when you're feelin' down. Shoot, Paw Paw's been grumpy an' surly for ever, but especially since he fell out with the King. Keep good company an' you'll keep a good mood, that's how I see it.” She shot Gentiana a wink, before falling back into her seat. “So what's this offer? Ya definitely caught my interest, bringin' me tea an' all. Go ahead an' shoot.”

 

“I think you could call it...“, her fingers danced over the porcelain, nails clicking against the shiny surface, “...Astral by proxy? Six point one?“ She crossed her legs in those long shiny boots, so very out of place between the engines. “It was something we used to do in times gone by. Find those worthy, give them a little, well, you might call it __tuning__.“

 

Cindy's brow raised, and her head tilted slightly. “I'm...not sure I'm understandin' yer meaning. An' how do ya mean 'we?'” She spoke slowly, unsure of herself, but her voice was laced with intrigue.

Behind the smiling face several things clicked, and there was the smallest twitch of the brow. “So the boy did not tell __everybody_ _. I am sorry. Would have started another way if I knew.“

 

“I mean, Prompto told me your name, an' said you were Princess Lunafreya's guide, but I figure that means like a tutor or somethin'. That not it?”

 

“It is a part of the truth, but not the relevant part.” A little sigh. “And I ruined my grand entrance for a cup of tea and a cozy chat. Which may not be the worst thing.”

She put away her tea, gliding down from her chair to hunker down in front of the mechanic. Her movements were gentle and gracious, like motes of dust dancing in the sun, and her hands cupped those gloved ones. “We used to visit those chosen in their dreams, you know? Invite them to a part of our realms they could comprehend.”

Cindy felt her hands cool down. Veins of ice made their way through her flesh, and the hot tea cooled down, froze over like a lake in a harsh winter. It did not even hurt, but the sensation was so wholly different and strange. “These days it's mostly discretion and parlor tricks. It's a shame.”

 

Cindy looked down at her hands in surprise, then back up at Gentiana's face. “Uh...Well that's certainly some trick. You got ice in yer sleeve or somethin'?”

 

“The marvelous thing about you, child, is that you think straight. That is a wonderful and rare way to meet a problem, and the most efficient way to solve many of them.“ She rolled down her black gloves, presenting pale skin. “No ice up my sleeve. How did I do it, then?“

 

“Mmmm...” Cindy bit her lip, rolling it around as she thought. “I'd've said a spell if ya hadn't rolled up yer sleeve.” A small smile fixed itself on her face as she released her lip, and turned Gentiana's hands over in her own. “Gloves are too smooth to hold coolant, next guess o' mine is magic.”

 

“Fair enough.“ Her laquered nails moved over the woman's palms, drawing spirals and lines, more caress than proper pattern. “Is that something that you'd consider useful? Magic?“

 

A blush crept onto Cindy's face. “Well that I don't rightly know. I don't know much about huntin'...but I...I mean I've got a lotta work here to do too, Paw Paw needs lookin' after, and...” She sighed, pulling back. “Shoot. Sometimes the boys come back from hunts all scratched up, and I wonder if I could do more, ya know? Then I remember all I got to do here in the garage. I __want_ _ to do more, but I don't know if I could.” Her eyes shut, and she exhaled deeply.

“Guess we all do.”

“Chance would be a fine thing, for sure though.”

 

A slight hum from pursed lips. “I do have an idea. Something small, for a start, to see if I understand the problems of your profession. Too see how you like it, and how we get along. In exchange you... keep doing what you do, for it is good.” Those gentle jade eyes were open now, focusing on the mechanic's face without getting lost in the valley below. A rare occurrence when talking to a stranger.

 

Cindy smiled, meeting Gentiana's green eyes with her own. “Alright, I'll bite. What is it?”

 

“As I understand it, you are a smith, right? In a way, at least. Scorching hot metal you need to subdue, more often than not in places that are hard to reach, so hot it does not even hurt when it touches your skin. Hot as...", a tiny crinkle on her nose, perhaps from disgust, perhaps from amusement, "...Ifrit's balls.”

 

“Somethin' like a smith yeah. I know my way around a smith's tools, use 'em more often now than I did before.” She chuckled at Gentiana's last comment. “I can handle the heat.” A wink and a grin.

 

“Nobody should be forced to do that. Maybe with the proper hammer something useful might come of them, but such a tool does not exist.“ The hint of a smirk. “But if you are willing, dear girl, I can take away the heat, so it will singe you nevermore. No more burns that had to be so you could find your way into the broken innards of a machine.“

 

“Well, you've got my interest. I'm in.”

 

Gentiana rose, reaching out for Cindy's hands, pulling her up. “Close your eyes, and fear not. There will be no pain.“

 

“Alrighty then.” She rose, and closed her eyes. “I'm trustin' ya.”

 

Shiva smiled. If only all of them were so reasonable in the first place. The hands of her vessel gently held the human's cheeks, thumbs tracing the delicate line of the lashes without even touching the lids. How pretty they were. How very fragile. As she bowed down to kiss those rosy petals, stained with oil and tea, chipped from the heat of engines and welding, the Glacian giggled. It had been a while, hadn't it? So warm, so alive under her smile made from polished ice.

She took her time. First placing tiny pecks on the slightly opened mouth, leaving a sparkling trail in their wake, then opening her up further, pulling down the girl's chin with a gloved finger, sealing her lips with a kiss and breathing __out_ _ , letting a tiny part flow into her. For Cindy, it felt like soap bubbles looked, shiny and iridescent and floating, and it traveled through her lungs into her veins, coating her skin in chrome, shiny and immaculate.

 

A chill shot down her spine, and all over her body, and she shuddered, but it wasn't unpleasant. Hearing the woman giggle prompted her own laughter, and she had to pull away for lack of air, grinning.

 

As she opened her eyes, there were two faces, overlayered in a way that made her dizzy. The pretty brunette and a stranger with blue skin and weird eyes, her braids dancing around them, entangling them in in unseen wind. It was __cold__. __"Is that enough, child?"__ Their voices interlaced.

 

Cindy's eyes blinked open, and her nose scrunched up in confusion. “That uh...musta been a helluva kiss, I think I'm seein' double...”

 

“Focus on me, child.” It was the blue lady speaking this time, Cindy was sure, even though her lips did not move. The voice was in her head, a cold little place between her brows, and it still felt like the spark of a first kiss.

 

She sat herself back down onto her seat, pulling her lip under her teeth again. Her eyes darted around the room, before settling on the body beside Gentiana's. Gods, but she did look like...

“...Shiva?”

 

“Now is the time to say something about my bosom, if you feel like it.“ She shimmered, floating in midair, incorporeal like the hot air over the road on a sunny day.

 

“I...They're nice?” She shook her head in disbelief. “Sorry, I'm a little...a Goddess. Huh.” Her brow furrowed for a moment. “Prompto...knows, right?”

 

“One of the things he'd prefer to forget. So many things.“ Gentiana's eyes were closed again while the goddess communed with the saint.

 

“He's a sweet boy though.” The blonde took a deep breath, relaxing in her seat. “An' he trusts ya, so I'll do the same. I gotta ask now though, what on Eos was all that? What's exactly goin' on?”

 

“It is sad and lonesome when you're willing to help, but cannot, because nobody is asking for __your__ help. Your name on their lips, sure, but they don't call for you. They call for those they know.“ The apparition faded, and it was the vessel that started talking again. “These are dark days, and we need help to help.“

 

Cindy's eyes lit up in recollection. “So all that talk about people not appreciatin' the Six no more, an' gettin' fed up, that was you ventin'?”

 

The eternal smile was a little forced for a moment. “The boy told the Immortal. We considered you the first he'd tell it to... oh well.“

 

“Well, Cor does seem an awful lot like Prompto's pa, makes sense to tell your old man before one o' yer pals.”

 

“So it is him he wants to impress the most?” She folded her hands. “It's so easy to loose understanding if one does not constantly walk among you. Do remind me of that.”

 

“Will do, Ma'am.” She nodded. “Can I ask...what actually jus' happened though? Kinda threw me off some.”

 

The vessel told her, and then, as Cindy only understood half of it, for it was filled with ancient terms that had no equivalent in a modern tongue, and then she asked Cindy to explain to her how and engine worked, so she might find a better metaphor.

Gentiana listened and smiled and nodded, and even though Cindy explained the functionality and the beautiful interlocking of an elegantly designed piece of machinery like she would to a child, she noticed quite early the goddess __did not get it_ _ . In the end, they decided that __magic_ _ probably was good enough to work with, at least for starters.

 

“Cindy? One of the generators is acting up, if you got a minute.” One of the boys from the base, making way too much noise somewhere in the garage.

 

The mechanic sighed. “I'll be right there, don't touch it!” She called, tutting, and rising out of her seat. “D'you wanna come with, or stay here?”

 

“I will be there when you call for me.“ A little wink, almost flirtatious if she wasn't who she was. Then she was gone like she never had been there, and her tray of tea with her.

 

Cindy grinned, running off to work. “Well I'll definitely be callin'.”


End file.
